


Runner

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fever, Interactive Fiction, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, SGA Secret Santa 2014, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3050936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Ronon, on the run from the Wraith. Will you find a friend in John? Will you find more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiteraven1606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/gifts).



> This is an interactive story, written using a newish interface called TWINE. It's kind of like 'Choose Your Own Adventure' - a small segment of the multiverse containing Ronon and John. It was hard to beta but Busaikko did try, and suggested a good idea as well. Any errors and continuity blunders are entirely my own. The story also has Sentinel/Guide aspects, but more as a trope than a fusion.  
> This story's in second person POV, because it's like an interactive game, where the reader plays the part of Ronon.  
> The total wordcount's about 18,200, if you follow all the options.  
> If the possibility of choosing a negative outcome bothers you, rest assured that you're pretty safe, as this was written as a Christmas gift fic. 
> 
> This is predominantly a slash story, but there is one branching set of choices that's essentially gen all the way. Even in that branch, though, there's a little attraction, so overall I've called it M/M.

~~~~~~~~

 

[read/play  **Runner**](http://www.alyse.info/sesa_files/runner_story.html)

 

~~~~~~~~


End file.
